kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yummy
The Yummy are the underlings to the Greeed serving as secondary antagonists in Kamen Rider OOO. Overview The Yummy are monsters created by the Greeed and serve as their subordinates when a Cell Medal is used on a human. Each Greeed has a different method of producing a Yummy relative to the birth (or maturing process in Uva's case) of the type of animal: Uva's start off as a humanoid White Yummy until it molts, Kazari's also start off as White Yummies but his are parastic to the host, Mezool's begin as a roe-like substance, and Gamel's are born directly from the Greeed with a Cell Medal. Similar to the Greeed, Yummies are composed of only Cell Medals and thus "bleed" Cell Medals when wounded or explode into a shower of them when destroyed. According the Ankh, the more desire a Yummy consumes, the stronger it becomes. In addition, the more powerful the Yummy, the more Cell Medals are produced upon its destruction while White Yummy produce none at all. These Cell Medals are able to power up the Greeed, but the Kougami Foundation has created devices which run off their power. Should their host's primary desire suddenly change, the Yummy may split into two similar Yummy. The original Yummy will continue with the host's original desire while the new Yummy feeds off their new desire instead. Their name is based off the English words Yummy, referring to how it eats objects of desire, mummy (マミー, mamī?), refering to the White Yummy form, resembling an Egyptian Mummy, and to the Japanese word for darkness (闇, yami?) from the part of being driven by humans dark desires. White Yummy When one of the beings known as the Greeed approaches a human and asks what the human desires. A coin slot called a Medal Insert Slot (メダル投入スロット, Medaru Tōnyū Surotto?), which is also used on the Ride Vendor, appears on the human, and after the Greeed inserts a mystical object called a Cell Medal (セルメダル, Seru Medaru?) into the slot, a monster called a White Yummy (白ヤミー, Shiro Yamī?) is formed from the human. Being the incarnation of its' host desire, a White Yummy physically devours that person's object of desire and "digest them" into Cell Medals. Once consuming enough, a White Yummy transforms into a complete Yummy, modeled after the animal on the Cell Medal. "Roe" Yummy An unspecified type of Yummy is the initial roe-like substance Mezool's Yummy take when she inserts her Cell Medals into the Medal Insert Slot. Like the White Yummies they feed off the object of the host's desires "digesting" them into Cell Medals until they assume their complete form. Waste Yummy ﻿'Waste Yummy '(屑ヤミー, Kuzu Yamī?) are White Yummy-like creatures that are not fully developed, and contain only half of the normal Cell Medals, most of which are broken. They are weaker than White Yummy although harder to destroy with physical attacks, but can be created easily by the Greeed for grunt work and do not require hosts. List of Yummies Kamakiri *Creator: Uva *Episode: 1 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Kamakiri Swords The Kamakiri Yummy (カマキリヤミー, Kamakiri Yamī?) is a Mantis Yummy created by Uva via a Kamakiri Cell Medal, formed from a woman's desire to have a particular necklace in a jewelry store, resulting in the White Yummy eating all of the jewelry in the store before assuming his current form. The power he gets from the Cell Medal enables him to form several scythe-like energy projectiles to attack with. Uva tasks him with finding Ankh and retrieving the Greeed's stolen Core Medals. While he locates him and overpowers the incomplete Greeed with ease, Eiji intervenes and prevents him from finishing Ankh off. In return, Ankh grants Eiji the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO and fight back. During the ensueing fight against Tatoba Combo, Ankh gives OOO the Kamakiri Core Medal and to transform into Takakiriba. In this new form, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Kamakiri Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords. Otoshibumi *Creator: Uva *Episode: 2 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Otoshibumi Yummy (オトシブミヤミー, Otoshibumi Yamī?) is a Leaf-rolling Weevil Yummy created by Uva via a Cell Medal on one of the thieves who attempted to rob the Kougami Art Museum blind. As his host's desire is money, the White Yummy attacks a bank and begins to eat all of the money it can find. Upon devouring enough, it molts into the monstrous Otoshibumi Yummy which begins to grow very large and demolishes a building, as a result of Ankh wishing to allow it to grow stronger to provide more Cell Medals. Kamen Rider OOO is initially unable to defeat the Yummy until he receives several Cell Medals, a Ride Vendor motorcycle, and the Medajalibur sword from Shintaro Goto representing the Kougami Foundation. By performing a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Otoshibumi Yummy. Neko *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 3-4 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Neko Yummy (ネコヤミー, Neko Yamī?) is a Cat Yummy created by Kazari by using a Cell Medal on the gluttonous Monta Fukuji. With a White Yummy having him submit to his gluttony, Monta consumes food voraciously. When Eiji fights Monta, he holds back because he is still human. However, the White Yummy emerges from Monta and transforms into the Neko Yummy, whose fat made him immune to slash attacks but can still be damaged with blunt attacks like kicking. It also has the ability to spit out hairball projectiles. When OOO uses the Tatoba Kick on Neko Yummy to finish him off, only to be saved by Kazari. Going back into Monta's body, the Yummy force feeds him to become complete while consuming the human from the inside out. Howevering, assuming Takatorata to free Monta, OOO uses a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash attack to destroy the Yummy. Piranha *Creator: Mezool *Episode: 6, 14 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Gatakiriba Kick The Piranha Yummy (ピラニアヤミー, Pirania Yamī?) are a school of Yummy created by Mezool by using a Cell Medal on the shopaholic Haruka. Hatching from their Egg Yummy forms, the vast number of Piranha Yummy are countered by OOO assuming Gatakiriba Combo to even the odds before the Yummy gather into a larger form that he destroys from the inside out with the Gatakiriba Kick. Another batch was created by Mezool on a con artist who was arrested by the police soon after. While OOO and Ankh were preoccupied by the Siam-Neko Yummy and Uva's Waste Yummy, they fulfilled their tasks before they feed their Cell Medals to the Greeed. Bison *Creator: Gamel *Episodes: 7-8 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Lakiriba's Scanning Charge The Bison Yummy (バイソンヤミー, Baison Yamī?) is a Yummy created by Gamel from a Cell Medal born from Gamel's own desire to be amused of human suffering after witnessing a fight between married couple Takeshi and Momoko. He has immense brute strength, and when he pounds the ground with his fist, it creates a shockwave that lifts objects into the air to throw them at people. He can however be easily blinded with light caused by OOO's Lion Head. Later, after being overwhelmed by OOO Latoraba, the Bison Yummy acts on his master's wish for OOO to be punished, attacking to attract the Kamen Rider's attention. OOO managed to destroy the Yummy using Lakiriba's powers and its Triple Scanning Charge with only a single Cell Medal remaining of him. Same *Creator: Mezool *Episodes: 9-10 *Destroyed by: Gave Cell Medals to Greeed (First), Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo's Liodias (Second, Episode 9), Takatorata attack (Third), Latorartar Combo's OOO Bash (Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth), Toride Vendor's Energy Medal attack (Remaining) The Same Yummy (サメヤミー, Same Yamī) is a Shark Yummy created by Mezool after she uses a Cell Medal on the mad bomber Tadano. It has the ability to swim underneath the surface of the ground with its dorsal fin shown while leaving water in it's trail and can shoot cannonball-like projectiles that explode in torrents of water. Hatching one by one in response to Tadano's actions, a Same Yummy gathers enough Cell Medals before making his way to the Greeed to degenerate into Cell Medals to be devoured by them while losing a few to OOO. Another Same Yummy is encountered after Tadano bombed bridge pillars and fought OOO with assistance from it's creator and Gamel until OOO turned the tables with Latorartar Combo and destroyed it with Liodias. A third Same Yummy was destroyed by Takatorata, while the remaining Yummies were destroyed by Latorartar Combo and the Toride Vendor. Ageha *Creator: Uva *Voice Actor: Yoshimasa Hosoya *Episodes: 11-12 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo's Sagohzo Impact The Ageha Yummy (アゲハヤミー, Ageha Yamī?) is a Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy created by Uva after he uses a Cell Medal on Keisuke Tsukuba, a blogger who wishes to become famous. The Ageha Yummy uses his proboscis to suck the talent out of humans, then transfers the stolen talent via pollen into Tsukuba. With its wings, it is able to fly and has the ability to release spheres of pollen like an energy attack, which it can also use for bombing. When the Yummy was attacking a studio, it fought alongside its creator and Gamel until it was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo. Siam-Neko *Creator: Kazari *Voice Actor: Sakura Yoshioka *Episodes: 13-14 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Siam-Neko Yummy (シャムネコヤミー, Shamuneko Yamī?) is a female Siamese Cat Yummy created by Kazari after he uses a Cell Medal on a female doctor named Kei Tamura, a genius surgeon who wishes to continue doing surgery after the director put her out in the cold for over a month. As a result, the Yummy uses Tamura to perform unauthorized surgeries by herself. The Siam-Neko Yummy has scalpel-like claws and has Cell Medal-like objects hanging from her body. Eventually getting Tamura out of the hospital, Kamen Rider OOO fights the Siam-Neko Yummy, almost destroying her as Sagohzo Combo before the Yummy retreats back into Tamura and escapes. The Yummy eventually takes complete control over Tamura and fights OOO again who manages to separate Tamura from the Yummy as Takatorata but then overpowers him with help from her creator. When OOO transforms into Tatoba Combo, he manages to destroy her with a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash. Rikugame *Creator: Gamel *Episode: 15 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Rikugame Yummy (リクガメヤミー, Rikugame Yamī?) is a Tortoise Yummy created by Gamel to defeat Kamen Rider OOO to gain Mezool's approval, tricked into doing so by Kazari. While slow, the Rikugame Yummy can withdraw his arms into his body to spin extremely fast. Though the Yummy overpowers Kamen Rider OOO in both his Sagohzo and Latoratar Combos, keeping him from pursing Kazari when he spirits Gamel off, the Rikugame Yummy is knocked on his back by Shintaro's bazooka and left defenseless as OOO uses the OOO Bash while in Tatoba Combo to destroy him. Kabuto *Creator: Uva *Voice Actor: Kenta Miyake *Episode: 17 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo's Tatoba Kick and Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst The Kabuto Yummy (カブトヤミー, Kabuto Yamī?) is a Rhino Beetle Yummy created by Uva from a girl named Rie Shiratori, feeding on her desire to be the best at kendo. To that end, while achieving his complete form, the Kabuto Yummy targets Rei's rivals before Eiji fights it as Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba. However, during the fight the Kabuto Yummy creates the Kuwagata Yummy from its body in response to Rei's growing desires. The Kabuto Yummy has impressive defense even in its White Yummy form. With the Kuwagata Yummy's support, the Kabuto Yummy overwhelms Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh until Kamen Rider Birth appears evening the odds, destroying the Kabuto Yummy with his Cell Burst attack along with OOO's Tatoba Kick. Kuwagata *Creator: Kabuto Yummy (Indirectly Uva) *Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Episodes: 17-18 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst The Kuwagata Yummy (クワガタヤミー, Kuwagata Yamī?) is a Stag Beetle Yummy that appears from the Kabuto Yummy's body during his fight with Kamen Rider OOO due to Rie's turning destructive, Rie wanting to keep anyone away from her kendo instructor due to her crush on him. The Kuwagata Yummy is faster and more agile than the Kabuto Yummy. Both Yummy overpower Kamen Rider OOO until Kamen Rider Birth arrives to even the odds. While the riders destroy the Kabuto Yummy, the Kuwagata Yummy manages to escape. When the Kuwagata Yummy was going to attack the instructor's bride during their wedding Rie personally confronts it thanks to words from Akira Date almost getting killed by it, until Date arrives telling to Rie to run and transforms into Birth and joined by Kamen Rider OOO to fight both the Yummy and Uva. While OOO manages to keep both distracted as Takauta, Birth uses a supercharged Cell Burst from the Breast Cannon, destroying the Yummy. Lion-Kurage *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 19-20 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop The Lion-Kurage Yummy (ライオンクラゲヤミー, Raion Kurage Yamī?) is a new type of Yummy created by Kazari by using the desires of Toichi Yamakane (山金 トイチ, Yamakane Toichi?). Unlike the rest of Kazari's creations, it is a lion Yummy augmented with jellyfish features, as Kazari has aborbed several of Mezool's aquatic animal Core Medals into his body. As a result, this Yummy is more powerful than the standard kind and gains more unique abilties. When damaged, some of its Cell Medals can become jellyfish, which when being attack can be split into more and shock opponents with its tentacles; however, when attacked at their core they disperse with no multiplication. The Yummy itself and it can release intense light and heat, either as a massive wave of energy or spheres. When the Yummy absorbed Toichi, he was freed by Kamen Rider Birth while the Yummy was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO in his newly gained Tajadol Combo. Batta *Creator: Uva *Episodes: 21-22 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze The Batta Yummy is a Grasshopper themed Yummy created by Uva from the desires of Susumu Kanabayashi, a father with a sense of justice who attended law school and failed to pass the board exam as a prosecutor. As a result, the Batta Yummy develops a warped hero mentaility and attacks anyone Susumu considered evil, as well as Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Birth for interfering. Like several grasshopper themed kaijin, the Yummy features an appearance and abilities to the original Kamen Riders with its jumping and kicking abilities being the most prominent, Susumu's son Takashi may also be a reference to Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider #1. It also has the ability to release lightning from its antenna. While avoiding a Giga Scan attack from OOO due to Susumu's dependence, the Batta Yummy continues his attack on untouchable criminals as Susumu begins to see realize too late that his desire for justice is making him as much of a monster as those he wants to take down. After talking Susumu to not to rely on justice but instead on protecting those dear to him, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and uses his Magna Blaze Giga Scan to incinerate the Batta Yummy. Ei-Sai *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 23 (image), 24 (full appearance) *Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi *Destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth's Drill Arm (Sai Half) The Ei-Sai Yummy is a stingray Yummy augmented with the features of a rhinoceros. It first appeared as an image speaking to Yumi Sakura to continue her desire until it eventually hatches out and fights the Kamen Riders. It has the ability to disappear at will. Kamen Rider Birth is then able to destroy the Yummy's rhinoceros features with his drill arm. Ei (small) *Creator: Kazari *Episode: 23-24 *Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO transformation and Medajalibur attacks (multiple small Ei Yummys), remaining Ei Yummy destroyed by an unknown way, second batch destroyed by Akira Date's Birth Buster and Ankh The small Ei Yummy (エイヤミー, Ei Yamī?) are a series of ray Yummy created by Kazari using the desires of Yumi Sakura, a researcher for the Beauty Marine Lab cosmetics company and an old friend of Date, who wishes to be more beautiful than her younger sister Rei. The egg that Yumi finds manipulates her into embracing her desires. When the egg was first found by Eiji and Ankh it creates several small Ei Yummy (エイヤミー（小）, Ei Yamī (Ko)?) which overwhelm Ankh and Kamen Rider OOO allowing the egg and Yummy to leave with the latter becoming more beautiful to the point where no one can lift a finger against her. Itomakiei *Creator: Kazari *Episode: 24 *Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Octo Banish The Itomakiei Yummy is a giant devilray Yummy that 'evolved' from the Ei-Sai Yummy after it's Rhinoceros features were destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth. As a result, it becomes more powerful with the ability to float in the air, use an energy beam shot between its antenna, use its bottom half's arms to throw exploding spiked mines. When going into water, it was only able to be destroyed by OOO with his newly acquired Shauta Combo's Octo Banish. Ōmu *Creator: Ankh (Left Arm) *Voiced by: Tomohiro Tsuboi The Ōmu Yummy (オウムヤミー, Ōmu Yamī?) are a series of Yummy created by Ankh's resurrected left arm. Despite their names, the Yummy are more similar to Macaws than Cockatoos. Blue *Episodes: 25-26 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Octo Banish The blue Ōmu was created from the desire of boxer Kazuki Okamura to enter the ring once more with the Yummy attacking strong armed men and petrifying their arms to heal Okamura's medical condition while giving it a feathering appearance. The Blue Omu demonstrated the ability to shoot fire balls out of its mouth and fly and is even powerful enough to overpower OOO in Tajadol Combo. When Date as Birth used the Birth Day function, OOO was able to destroy the Yummy as Shauta Combo. Red *Episodes: 27-28 The Red Ōmu appeared in order to retrieve Ankh's Core Medals for its creator. This Yummy is armed with a much wider range of fire based abilities than its Blue counterpart. Ika-Jaguar *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 27-28 *Voiced by: Banjo Ginga The Ika-Jaguar Yummy (イカジャガーヤミー, Ikajagā Yamī?) is a squid and jaguar hybrid Yummy created by the desire of Shocker Combatman actor In Sendo to beat the Kamen Riders. It has the agility of a jaguar and the strength of a squid. Movie Yummy Pteranodon *Creator: Giru *Appearance: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core *Voice Actors: Yoshimitsu Shimoyama (Male), Ami Michizoe (Female) *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO's Gatakiriba Kick (Female) Two Pteranodon Yummy (プテラノドンヤミー, Puteranodon Yamī?) appear as antagonists in the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core films. The male Pteranodon Yummy appears in Futo City where he acquires the Memory Memory (メモリーメモリ, Memorī Memori?) to collect memories as part of his creator's plan to collect the memory of all past Kamen Riders (possibly to know what he's up against with the threat of Kamen Rider OOO and Birth). When fighting Futo's Kamen Riders he uses the memory on Akiko Narumi to reveal how her father became Kamen Rider Skull. A female Pteranodon Yummy appears during Kamen Rider OOO's fight against Nobunaga. She was created when Giru used a Cell Medal on Yoshino Akechi from her desire to dance again after breaking her leg. When the Greeed come across the Yummy, they realize that she and the other Yummy have been created by someone other than themselves. External Links http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/01.html "TV Asahi's page on the Kamakiri Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/02.html "TV Asahi's page on the Neko Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/03.html "TV Asahi's page on the Otoshibumi Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/04.html "TV Asahi's page on the Piranha Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/05.html "TV Asahi's page on the Bison Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/06.html "TV Asahi's page on the Same Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/07.html "TV Asahi's page on the Ageha Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/08.html "TV Asahi's page on the Siam-Neko Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/09.html "TV Asahi's page on the Rikugame Yummy". "TV Asahi's page on the Kabuto Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/10.html "TV Asahi's page on the Kuwagata Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/11.html "TV Asahi's page on the Lion-Kurage Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/12.html http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/13.html "TV Asahi's page on the Batta Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/14.html "TV Asahi's page on the small Ei Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/15.html "TV Asahi's page on the Ei-Sai Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/16.html "TV Asahi's page on the Itomakiei Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/17.html "TV Asahi's page on the blue Ōmu Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/18.html "TV Asahi's page on the red Ōmu Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/19.html "TV Asahi's page on the Ika-Jaguar Yummy". Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider OOO